Tudo é um jogo
by AnaNaia
Summary: Pós Guardians Angels, Vai acontecer uma traição, poderá ela ser perdoada? Hameron
1. Chapter 1

**Tudo é um jogo**

1º Capitulo:

Gregory House estava sentado no seu escritório, jogando como habitualmente na sua PSP, quando viu entrar a Cameron com a ficha de um paciente na mão.

- Tenho um caso para ti. – Disse a jovem mulher.

- Se me disseres quem vais proteger esta semana, eu aceito. – Respondeu ele sem sequer a olhar nos olhos.

- Se eu disser não tem graça... – a sua voz era provocadora.

- Então faz-me um café… tentei que eles me fizessem café, mas aquilo é pior que água suja!

- Ok!

Ela atirou o ficheiro para cima da secretaria e dirigiu-se à máquina do café em silêncio. Ele seguiu-a.

- Então, tu e o Chase, como é que estão? – Perguntou-lhe ele, o tom era casual, mas ele já preparava o próximo passo.

- Estamos bem, ainda estamos a pensar na data para o casamento...

House engoliu em seco ao ouvir a palavra casamento, mas aproximou-se ainda mais da Cameron. Quando ela acabou de fazer o café estavam já tão perto que ele conseguia sentir o suave aroma a alperce do champô dela. Ela virou-se, não tinha ideia da proximidade entre eles, mas ao aperceber-se dela, os lábios da Cameron foram atraídos como ímans pelos lábios dele, tocando-se com uma paixão reprimida.

Para o embaraço de Cameron e tristeza de House, nesse momento entraram os candidatos a Duckings.

A Cameron rapidamente saiu deixando para trás um "tenho de ir" e vários queixos caídos.

- Mas ela não está noiva!? – Comentou Amber, não para alguém em especial, mas simplesmente para marcar a sua posição.

- Shiu... – Disse alguém.

House continuava calado a fitar a porta, o efeito fora o previsto, isto iria levar a Cameron a pensar, ainda melhor, a pensar nele.

- Não se preocupem crianças, a mamã não vos vai trocar por ela... – Disse House numa voz infantil, –... A não ser que ela queira, é claro. – acrescentou em voz baixa.

- Porque é que nos chamou? Não foi para vermos isto, pois não? – Perguntou o cirurgião.

- Não, não foi para verem aquilo. A Dra. Cameron encaminhou-nos um paciente...

E começaram o diagnóstico do paciente, House estava com o ar distraído de sempre, mas desta vez os seus pensamentos vagueavam entre o cheiro do cabelo loiro da Cameron e o sabor dos seus lábios.


	2. Chapter 2

A. N. – Obrigado pelas Reviews

Capitulo 2:

Os candidatos a Duckings estavam no laboratório, estavam em silêncio, porque naquela ocasião todos eram concorrentes. A única que não se calava era Amber, isso fazia parte da estratégia dela para conseguir o lugar, e nesse momento estava a tentar que a 13 comentasse o viram nessa manhã.

- Mas achas normal que ela esteja a trair o Dr. Chase? – Perguntou Amber.

- Não, não acho, mas cala-te e trabalha. – Respondeu a morena, despachar a colega.

- Quer dizer... – continuou a loira. – Ela e o Dr. Chase são noivos, supostamente vão casar. Certo?

- Não sei, nem quero saber, Amber!

- Bela resposta 13! – House tinha acabado de entrar, mas ouviu a conversa. – Tu, loira. – Ele apontou para a loira. – Devias aprender, que nunca se comenta a vida privada do patrão.

- Mas eu só estava... – Começou ela.

- Eu sei o que estavas a fazer, estavas a tentar que a outra falasse e eu ouvisse e a despedisse. Estou enganado? – Concluiu House.

- Eu... eu não estava a fazer nada disso.

- Estavas sim. Até era uma boa jogada se ela caísse, mas mostraste garra. Bom p'ra ti.

- Mas ela jogou sujo! – Disse a 13 chocada.

- Aqui só interessa jogar. Sujo ou limpo, o que interessa é jogar para ganhar. – Concluiu House. E não era só ali que o que interessava era jogar para ganhar, no amor também.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

- Hei! House! – Chamou Chase da entrada da cafetaria.

- Chase... – Na voz de House notava-se que ele escondia alguma coisa. House suspeitou que Chase não tinha conhecimento dos acontecimentos daquela manhã.

- A Cameron contou-me que te entregou um paciente esta manhã.

- A sério!? Ao que parece ela conta-te tudo! – Respondeu House em surdina.

- Mas, como é que está esse tal paciente?

- Está a morrer!!! – Disse House como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. – Mas eu agora tenho de ir, já agora diz à Cameron que preciso de falar com ela, ela que vá ter comigo ao meu escritório às cinco.

Ele foi-se embora sem sequer se despedir do Chase, pensando: _Como este gajo é estúpido ou quê!? Vem pavonear-se p'ra cima de mim, porque está com ela, mas vai ser por pouco tempo._

A Cameron estava nas urgências com um doente, quando vê o seu noivo chegar, desde aquela manhã que ela ficava estranha quando falava com ele. _Tenho que contar ao Robert o que se passou entra mim e o House, afinal foi só um beijo..._pensou ela.

Chase aproximou-se e disse:

- Allison, estive a falar com o House e...

- O que é que ele te disse? – Perguntou ela alarmada, ele percebeu que alguma coisa não estava bem, mas fingiu que não se passava nada.

- Ele só me pediu para te dizer que precisava de falar contigo. – Esclareceu Chase. – Porquê, há algum problema?

- Não, não é nada. – Mentiu ela – Estava preocupada, podia ser algum problema com o paciente. Ele disse a que horas é que quer que eu vá falar com ele?

- Ele disse para ires ao escritório dele às cinco, antes de ele se ir embora. – Informou Chase.

- Okay, às cinco então...

- Bem... tenho de ir, encontro-me contigo na entrada por volta das cinco e meia. Pode ser?

- Eu vou lá ter. Até logo Robert.

- Até logo Allie.

_O que é que o House quer de mim desta vez. Tenho de deixar de o ver. Eu já o tinha esquecido..._


	4. Chapter 4

Desculpem pela demora...

Capitulo 4

- O que é que queres de mim? - Disse a Cameron assim que abriu a porta do escritório de House.

- Boa tarde para ti também! – Disse ele – Só te queria dizer que não precisas de proteger a 13, não pretendo despedi-la.

- Ai não!? – Ele começava a perceber que a jogada do ciúme estava a dar certo. – Posso saber a razão?

- Encontrei a substituta perfeita para ti. – Respondeu ele descontraidamente.

- Substituta? – Ela ficou pasmada, como é que ele a poderia substituir?...

- Achavas que eras insubstituível? – Disse ele sem esperar resposta. – Mas mudando de assunto. Sabes que o teu "noivinho" pensa que tu lhe contas tudo sobre a tua vida...

- Eu conto-lhe tudo... e pretendo contar também que tu me beijas-te esta manhã.

- Tenho de discordar contigo. Foste tu que me beijas-te. – Provocou ele.

Ela já quase não se conseguia conter, a voz provocadora, os olhos azuis a olhar para ela de uma forma que ela não consegue explicar.

_Allison Cameron, controla-te, tu estás noiva, não podes voltar a cair em tentação, outra vez..._

- Não, não fui!

- Foste sim...

Ela não respondeu.

- É a tua vez!

Ela cruza os braços, como se esperasse por alguma coisa por parte da pessoa que tinha à sua frente, mas o que iria acontecer, não era propriamente aquilo que ela esperava.

House reparou que Chase estava prestes a passar à frente do seu escritório. O mais depressa que a perna o deixou, ele anulou o espaço que o separava da Cameron. Rapidamente capturou os lábios dela e as mãos dela instintivamente vaguearam pelo cabelo dele.

Houve um momento que se varreu da memória da Cameron, ela não soube muito bem como, mas num momento ela estava a beijar o House, no outro, ele estava o chão, a sangrar do lábio, e ao lado dela estava um Chase completamente enfurecido.

- Robert! – Ela não sabia o que dizer, o nome do noivo foi a única palavra que lhe saiu.

Para surpresa de Cameron, quando ela olha para o House, vê-o a sorrir. Ele falou para ela:

- Agora já lhe podes contar as duas versões.

- Contar-me o quê? – O Chase já não estava a gostar nada daquela conversa.

- Parece-me, que vocês afinal não contam tudo um ao outro, a Cameron não te contou, que, não sei bem porquê, me beijou hoje de manhã.

O Chase olhou incrédulo para a Cameron, perguntando com o olhar se aquilo era verdade.

- Aquilo não significou nada, ele apanhou-me desprevenida, eu não m agora... – Ela quase que chorava, e falava como se estivesse a implorar por perdão.

O Chase saiu, não queria mais desculpas, ao sair choca com o Wilson, que ia conversar com o House.

A Cameron congelou no tempo, já não sabia o que pensar, muito menos o que dizer ou fazer.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

- Robert, espera por mim! – Chamou-o Cameron, ela decidiu ir atrás dele.

Estavam já no parque de estacionamento e ele ainda não tinha olhado para a mulher que o seguia.

- A sério Allison, não quero saber, acabou, já não são assuntos meus. – Falou ele pela primeira vez.

- Como assim, acabou? – Ela estava confusa. – Eu amo-te Robert!

- Não, não amas, Tu gostas de vir ter comigo todas as noites.

- Então porque é que fui ter contigo naquele dia, quando ele te despediu? – Ela tentou convence-lo e também a ela que o amava.

- Não sei, diz-me tu, Cameron. Não terá sido por pena? Para o desafiares? – Tentou ele responder-lhe. Enquanto ele falava ela tomava consciência de que até poderia ser verdade, mas não, ela não queria acreditar nisso.

- Não Robert, não foi nada disso... – Ela chorava compulsivamente.

- Esquece Cameron, acabou. – Ele continuou a andar tentando ignorar a mulher que chorava atrás dele.

- Robert, não podes ir embora, nos estamos noivos, vamos casar! – Ela gritou desesperadamente entre soluços.

Ele voltou a encara-la, ele estava magoado, mesmo que quisesse dizer alguma coisa simpática, não iria conseguir.

- Esquece o casamento, e a partir de agora passa a tratar-me por Dr. Chase. Adeus Dra. Cameron. – Disse ele friamente.

A maneira como Chase falou partiu o coração dela. Ela realmente tentara ama-lo, pelos vistos não o tinha conseguido, ou não tinha tentado o suficiente.

Ela deixou-se cair no chão do parque de estacionamento, e para desespero da Cameron começou a chover. Ela sentiu os faróis de um carro a aproximar-se e o som de uma buzina, lentamente ela levantou-se e saiu do caminho.

Naquele momento só lhe apetecia bater e gritar com o House, por lhe ter lembrado de que ainda gostava dele, por ter arruinado o noivado dela com o Chase, e por ter baralhado completamente a vida dela.


	6. Chapter 6

**N.A.:** Desculpem por não ter feito o update mais cedo mas tenho andado ocupada com esta época das festas.

Capitulo 6:

Wilson tinha aparecido no escritório do House quando a Cameron saiu. E ajudou o amigo a levantar-se.

- Mas que raio se passou aqui? – Perguntou ele.

- O Chase deu-me um murro. – Informou-o House.

- Porquê? Posso saber?

- Porque me viu a beijar a Cameron. – Disse House casualmente, como se o fizesse todos os dias e aquela fosse a coisa mais estúpida de perguntar.

- Porque é que fizeste isso? – O Wilson estava incrédulo, ele pensava que o House estava de olho numa das suas novas subalternas.

- Porque me apeteceu, e porque vi o Chase. – Explicou-lhe ele calmamente.

- Ah… Já percebi, levas-te um murro de propósito, se a tua dor está assim tão má podias pedir-me mais Vicodin. – Ironizou Wilson.

- A minha perna está óptima, obrigado, mas podes dar-me a receita na mesma. Eles vão acabar.

- O quê? Quem? – O Wilson estava a ficar muito confuso.

- A Cameron e o Chase. Eles vão acabar. – Esclareceu House, acrescentou ainda: - Ela não gosta dele. Ela gosta de mim.

- Deixa-me dizer-te que tens um ego enorme!

- Wilson… será que tenho que te explicar tudo! Ela nunca me esqueceu, ela só está com o Chase porque pensa que não tem hipótese comigo.

- House, porque é que lhe estás a fazer isto? Não vês que só estás a magoar e confundir? Durante três anos ela esteve apaixonada por ti, e agora que ela tem outra pessoa que realmente gosta dela e consegue admitir isso, tu apareces e destruis-lhe essa relação?

- Eu cometi um erro ao escondes que realmente gosto dela, mas agora percebi isso.

- Já pensaste que agora pode ser tarde de mais?

_Será que a magoei assim tanto? Será que me devia afastar? Será que é mesmo tarde de mais?_


	7. Chapter 7

N. A. : Este é o ultimo capitulo. É um final um bocado melodramático com toda aquela coisa do choro, mas deu-me gozo escreve-lo. Espero que gostem.

Capitulo 7:

_Eu vou matar-te Gregory House, estrangular-te, espancar-te, aplicar-te a injecção letal! Destruíste a minha vida, agora que estava tudo bem!_ Cameron Pensava no caminho para o escritório de House.

Ela estava encharcada, toda borrada, e as lágrimas caíam dos seus olhos. Todos as olhavam, ela não se preocupou, essas pessoas não interessavam, naquele momento só duas pessoas interessavam na vida de Cameron, House e Chase.

Finalmente ela chegou ao escritório do House, assim que a viu, Wilson saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

House estava parado de pé junto á sua secretária, ela aproximou-se com raiva a começou a esmurra-lo com as suas pequenas mãos, aquilo não o magoava, o que o magoava era a necessidade que ela tinha em fazer aquilo.

- Porque é que fizeste aquilo? – Repetia ela entre soluços – Porquê?

Ele tinha paralisado, sabia que merecia a raiva dela, mas a verdade é que não a queria magoar, mas também não a conseguia ver com mais ninguém a não ser ele próprio.

Ele lentamente agarrou os punhos dela.

- Porquê, não sei! – Começou ele. – Só sei que não aguento quando te vejo com alguém, o meu cérebro pára quando oiço que te vais casar.

Ela acalmou-se um pouco, mesmo assim não conseguia perdoá-lo. Ela queria alguém que conseguisse dizer o que sente. Ela permaneceu em silêncio, as lágrimas continuavam a brotar-lhe dos olhos mas agora de forma mais controlada. A expressão dele parecia calma mas ele pensava a mil há hora.

- Cameron, olha para mim. – O olhar dela estava baixo, então ele com o dedo no queixo dela levantou-lhe a cabeça para ela o olhar nos olhos. – Desculpa não ter dito isto mais cedo, mas eu era estúpido ao ponto de achar que tu estarias sempre aqui à espera que eu decidisse que te posso amar. Porque si Cameron, Eu amo-te desde que te vi chegar o teu primeiro dia e me fizeste o café. Desde que me perguntaste porque te contratei…

A voz dele deixou de se ouvir e os soluços dela desvaneceram-se.

- Porque é que esperaste tanto tempo para dizer isso? – A face dela estava calma, mas a voz ainda se recompunha do choro compulsivo.

- Porque o meu ego sempre me disse que tu estarias sempre lá, só agora percebi que isso era uma ilusão, mas eu não podia perder-te.

Ela posou a cabeça no peito dele e abraçou-o. Ele beijou-a levemente to topo da cabeça, sentindo mais uma vez o aroma suave dela. House soube nesse instante que não era preciso dizer sempre qualquer coisa, por vezes um gesto chega para dizer _**AMO-TE**_


End file.
